Game World
Geopolitics Online takes place in the fictional world of Adica. It is made up 50 nations. It contains 2 oceans. Kitakare and Cabora. Cranbrangi Sea is located between all three continents. FORMATION How Adica came to be has been under debate for centuries. The story you hear depends on who you talk to.Some of the more popular theories are Volcanoes, Earthquakes, and Native Folklore. VOLCANO Some believers have said the islands were formed from three separate volcanoes that rose from the water and erupted causing the islands to form. This theory is very unlikely though as Eusleon is the only continent that has any remnants of volcanic activity. EARTHQUAKE While only one volcano exists in Adica, their is some seismic activity. One of the origin stories claims that the lands were all connected but a large earthquake struck and split the landmass into its current layout. While this came prior to the invention of Seizometers so no actual recorded proof can be given, the believers of this theory are extremely passionate about it. NATIVE FOLKLORE At one point in history, 10 different Native Adican tribes lived on the lands that make up Adica. The Achachak, Cheauka, Kitchi, Nashoba, Ogaleesha, Onacona, Peopeo Wahkan, Wanageeska, and the Wicasa. They all co-existed on the land that now makes up Adica. Occasionally, wars would breakout over hunting and fishing lands but due to the guidance of the gods, they were able to resolve their issues and live peacefully. Each tribe had their own spirits that would show themselves through food, plants, rain, etc. Everything that could be seen, heard, and felt was a god. Many native folklores exist regarding the creation of Adica into its current form but the one that has spanned the longest span of time is that of the War of the Fish. The story goes that a Onacona fisherman was fishing in what is now Dead Lake in Matayscia. He had spent the day fishing and he had been entrusted by his chief to provide enough fish to feed his village. As the daylight began to turn to night, the fisherman was becoming more and more frustrated as he knew he could not return to the village empty handed. So as he prepared to stay outside all night, he witnessed a Kitchian fisherman strolling away with 4 sacks full of fish. The Onacona fisherman became hostile and killed the Kitchian brave. He took the 4 sacks of fish and hurried home to his village to the delight of his village. The Kitchian braves bod was found days later by a Kitchian hunting band who alerted their chief. He spoke to the Kitchian god who informed him of what happened. He then set out to contact the Ocana chief and inform him. When told about the incident, the Ocana chief denied it the Kitchian chief left in anger. The following harvest season, the Ocana who were usually very good farmers, had a crop that was decimated by petulance. Confused as to what happened, the chief reached out to the gods for assistance and they informed him that due to a member of his tribe being responsible for the killing of a Kitchian tribe the previous spring, a curse was put on their crops. The Ocana tribe denied the claim again and cursed the Kitchian gods. Ocana and Kitchian gods began fighting and the fighting became so brutal that the land was ripped apart. NATIONS OF ADICA